


The Last Dance

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Stout
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced in perfect synchronization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

They danced in perfect synchronization, as they usually did, their bodies nestled closely together. Perhaps a bit more closely than was strictly in vogue, but they knew each other's moves so well, it was never awkward or clumsy. Besides, the crowd at the Flamingo weren't the kind to raise their collective eyebrows at that sort of thing.

Lily watched through slitted eyes as Archie led her smoothly around a couple of out-of-towners with effortless grace. Even when he seemed completely absorbed by the spirit of the music, he was always aware of who and what was around him. A necessary consequence of his profession, or just his own restless nature? She wasn't quite sure.

Later, on their way to her penthouse apartment, they laughed and talked about everything and nothing. He and Wolfe had closed the Amhearst case just yesterday, and Archie was even cockier than usual, if such a thing were possible. He radiated an energy that was palpable; and Lily dared hope.

As they exited the elevator, she pressed her key into his hand. He obligingly unlocked her door with a flourish, and gestured her inwards with an outstretched arm. But when he did not step over the threshold after her, she carefully arranged her face before turning around.

"Escamillo?" she asked, although she already knew.

"Not tonight, my angel," he said, bowing over her hand but not kissing it. His eyes were clear and steady, almost glowing; but not for her.

She found herself nodding ever so slightly. "Good night, then."

He smiled, touched the brim of his hat, and turned back toward the elevator. She closed the door, shutting out the sight of him walking away, something he had done too many times before.

He had promised the last dance of this evening to another, and in a brownstone on West 35th Street, his partner was waiting.


End file.
